Forever Broken
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: SEQUEL UP! Falling, Spiraling. It wasn’t just my own life that was spiraling. I could easily escape from the hell of my own life. I could curl up into a ball and never wake up. But from now on, my life came second to the one growing inside of me. Review!
1. Preface

**Ok you guys, I really need your help on this story. I reeeeealy want to have one of those stories that gets 1000+ reviews, so I'll update as fast as you review!**

**Dis- Not to**

**Claim- Say I own Twilight**

**Er- Funny word ending**

-

-

-

I sobbed all through the night and half the next day. When I finally stopped sobbing I just laid in my bed for hours on end. Occasionally my mother would bring me some tea, or my father would bring me a meal. several times my brother Seth came in just to sit on the end of my bed and talk to me.

I had the most amazing family.

No, wait. I had the most amazing _immediate _family. My stupid bitch of a man-stealing cousin could in could just go to hell.

But I couldn't appreciate my amazing family. Because my life was spiral down a dark hole and I couldn't see the end.

Falling, falling, falling.

Spiraling, spiraling, spiraling.

No end.

And it wasn't just my own life that was spiraling. I could easily escape from the hell of my own life. I could curl up into a ball and never wake up.

But I couldn't. because from now on, my life had to come second to the life growing inside of me.


	2. Being Brave

**3 years later.**

"Mommy!"

Oh the joys of motherhood. "Be right there Baby." I got out of bed sluggishly and looked at the clock. 2:43. Lovely.

I got to my daughter's room and walked over to her bed. "What is it Sweetie?" I asked her. She pointed to her stomach. "Mommy, my tummy hurts."

I sat next to her on her bed. "Does it hurt like you're sick, or like you don't want to go to Miss Lucy's today?"

"It really hurts Mommy. Bad." She really didn't look good. I put my hand on her forehead. "Well, Baby, you don't feel warm."

"Ow!" Samantha cried, leaning forward, wincing. "Mommy it hurts!"

I stood up, unsure of what to do. Okay, she wasn't warm so she didn't have the flu. And I didn't know what else she could have. Let's see, cold, flu, um Appendicitis! Holy crap! Freaking out, freaking out! I was about to start hyperventilating when Samantha started to cry.

I looked at the face of my daughter and I knew, if only for her sake, I couldn't start freaking out.

"Ok, it's going to be okay." I held her hand in mine. "Mommy's going to take care of it, alright Sweetie?"

My little girl nodded, her eyes confident. If I hadn't been freaking out internally, I would be touched at how much she trusted me to take care of her.

I walked out of her room to the living room, where my bed was still pulled out of the couch. I couldn't afford more than a one-bedroom apartment. I could barely afford what we had.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number for the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Leah Clearwater. My daughter is having severe stomach pains and she doesn't have a fever."

"Okay. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"She's three, she wouldn't be able to say, but it looks pretty bad. Maybe 7?"

"Okay, well she most likely has appendicitis. You should bring her in. I'm putting it into the computer right now. Come in and tell whoever's at the desk your name."

"Okay, thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

I ran into Samantha's room. "Okay, Honey, we're going to the doctor. Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded, then stood up uneasily. She looked like she was in pain, but said nothing.

She must get that from me.

"Oh, baby, you don't have to be strong for Mommy. Here," and with that I picked her up so that her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Come on, Baby, it'll be okay."

-

-

"Mrs. Clearwater?"

I stood up. "It's Ms. Clearwater, but you can call me Leah. How is Samantha?"

"She's going to be fine. The Appendectomy went quite smoothly. She's asleep, but we expect her to wake up any minute."

I grinned. "Oh thank you Doctor! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. Samantha, she's all I have."

He smiled at me. "It's good that you love her so much."

By now I was in tears. "When she was hurting, I thought it was my fault. I thought I did something that hurt her, and this was my punishment for being a horrible mother, and getting pregnant as a teenager, and running away. I can't lose her. And now, I was talking to the lady here about insurance, and I can't afford this and I don't know what to do."

The kind doctor wrapped his arms around me. "Isn't there somewhere you can go?" he asked.

"I could go home…but I can't do that! The father, he didn't even know I was pregnant when I left. I don't think anyone knew." I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "I can't confront him."

"You can. I've heard that little girl talk about you. Just before we went into surgery, I noticed she didn't seem afraid or anything. I asked her if there was something she wanted to ask. She told me there wasn't. I told her she was being very brave. She told me that she had to be, because she wanted to be just like her mommy, because her mommy was the bravest, specialest person in the whole world. That little girl has faith in you, you should have faith in yourself."

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes. "I guess I should go see her now. Thanks. Maybe I will go home." I smiled at him.

"Remember, whatever happens, you are an amazing mother. You always have that." He smiled at me, and his voice was sincere.

"Hi Sammy," I said, walking into the her room.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed loudly, her face lighting up. She lifted up her shirt. "See my boo-boo!" She grinned. "It didn't even hurt!"

"I heard you were very brave."

"I was Mommy! I was brave for you!"

I hugged my daughter. "That's wonderful, Sweetie. But you know what would be even better?"

"What?"

I sat on the end of her bed.

"Next time something like this happens, I want you to be brave for _you_."

"I'll try, Mommy. But it's easier to be brave for you. You're so brave."

I was close to crying again. I seriously needed a subject change.

"Well, you don't have to go to Miss Lucy's now."

"Yay!" Samantha yelled.

"You really don't like Miss Lucy's, do you?" I asked her.

"I'd rather be with you Mommy. The other kids make fun of me because I don't have a daddy. Amanda said that I had a daddy but he didn't want me."

"Oh, sweetie!" I hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be brave Mommy."

"Oh, sweetie, you don't always have to be brave. Sometimes, it's okay to just be sad."

"Really Mommy?"

"Really Sweetie."

-

-

"Sammy, do you have your stuff packed yet?"

"Uh-huh. I put my dollies in this bag, and my clothes in this bag.

I smiled. "I'm packed too. Are we ready to leave our apartment?"

"Uh-huh!" Samantha jumped up onto my bed, which I was about to fold together. I had arranged for the landlord to give the key to the guys who were moving the furniture to the store I sold it to later. "I'm so excited, Mommy! I'll make new friends!"

"And I'll see some old ones," I said, too quiet for Samantha to hear.


	3. Just Leah

We were in Forks. I was fifteen minutes away from La Push and I couldn't go any farther. I was just sitting on the side of the road, as if I were waiting for something.

I hit the steering wheel. What the hell was I doing!? I couldn't have just stayed at our nice little apartment in Portland. I could have gotten another part-time job. We would have been alright.

"Mommy, why are we stopped?"

Suddenly I remembered why I was doing this. Just like three years ago, I got that same feeling that my life had to come second. I was doing this for my daughter. My little Samantha. Because without her, I had nothing.

"Oh, Mommy just thought she forgot something, but it's alright." I pulled back onto the road and continued driving.

-

-

"Oh god."

"What Mommy?" Samantha asked from the backseat.

"Oh nothing."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door. Then I walked around to the back of the car and helped Samantha unbuckle her car seat belt.

"Are you ready, Sweetie?"

"Uh-huh!"

I took her hand.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby," she said, as if this was the silliest thing she's ever heard of.

I smiled. "I know, but I need you."

Her eyes widened. "You need me?"

"I need you to make me brave," I said.

"Oh, well ok then."

We walked slowly to the house and I knocked on the door.

The door opened after a moment.

"Seth!" I yelled, seeing my brother. He looked so much older! And taller! He was only, what, seventeen now? But he really looked like a man.

"Leah!" Seth exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "Just me, being squished."

He released me, then, noticing Samantha, he gave me a quizzical look.

"Oh, Seth, this is _Sam_antha." I emphasized the Sam, hoping he would catch on.

He looked shocked. "Samantha," I said. "This is your Uncle Seth."

Suddenly shy, Samantha hid behind my leg. But she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Sammy!" Seth said. "I'm your uncle, I'm much cooler than your mom."

Samantha looked shocked. "But Mommy's very cool! One time we had ice-cream for dinner!"

Seth laughed loudly. "Well, I know we happen to have some ice-cream in the kitchen. Wanna join me?"

"Okay!" Samantha ran to Seth, and he picked her up.

"Come on Lee, I…uh, I think there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Samantha, why don't you sit here for a second? I need to talk to your mommy."

He set her onto a chair. "Okay Uncle Seth," she said. Then she giggled. "Uncle Seth," she said again. I heard her repeating it several times when Seth pulled me into the living room.

"Lee, Dad died."

"W-what?"

"Last year. He had a heart attack. Mom doesn't like to talk about it. She spends most of her time at Charlie or Billy's houses. You remember Charlie Swan and Billy Black?"

I nodded, still in shock about my father. "Is Mom gone now?"

He nodded. "And Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam and Emily…well…they got married."

"Oh."

"Does he know?" Seth asked. I knew he was referring to Samantha.

I shook my head.

"So why are you here?"

I sighed. "I don't have any money. I couldn't make rent on my apartment, especially after I had to pay for Samantha to have an appendectomy."

"A what!?"

"She's fine. But I have nothing. My job barely pays minimum wage, and I cant afford to go to school. I had nowhere to go but here."

Seth hugged me, and I suddenly remembered how much I missed him. "Leah, you didn't call!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I was eighteen and pregnant. I was scared, and I didn't want anyone to know."

"We thought you left because of Sam."

"That's what I hoped you would assume."

"Seth!" I heard from the kitchen. "I got Chinese- Seth, who is this!?"

"Uh, Mom! I wasn't expecting you home yet. There's someone here to see us!"

He pulled me into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," I said. She dropped her shopping bag.

"Leah!" She ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Leah, where were you, you didn't call, you didn't write! You dropped off the face of the Earth! Your father-"

"I heard," I said, cutting her off.

"And, uh, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Samantha."

"_Sam_antha? Does that mean-?"

I nodded.

"Does he-?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Samantha, Honey, this is your Grandma."

She grinned. "Hi!"

"Hi, Sweetie. I cant wait to get to know you!"

"Me too!"

We all laughed. I was glad to be home, but not have to worry about seeing Sam, although I knew I would have to worry about that soon. I didn't have to be anything in this moment but a mother, a sister, and a daughter. I knew how to do all of those. I didn't have to a be a waitress working 9 to 5, or a resident who couldn't make rent, I was just Leah, just like I used to be.


	4. Enter Jacob

Of course, I couldn't just be Leah for more than a couple of minutes before something _had _to come and screw up my moment of happiness. That something came in the form of Jacob Black, walking through our front door.

"Hey Seth, Sam says he-" Jake stopped the moment he saw me.

"Hi Jacob," I said with a half-hearted wave. He didn't say anything. He was just staring at me with this look on his. Like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Hi Lee," he said after a quiet moment. Seth slapped him on the back of the head.

"Dude!" he said. "What the hell, it's _Leah_!"

I got the feeling I was missing something that Seth and Jake both knew. I looked over at my mom. Scratch that, that Seth and Jake _and_ my mom all knew.

"Mommy, who's that?"

I picked up Samantha. "Sammy, this is Jacob Black. Jake, This is Samantha."

"_Sam_antha?" he asked. Everyone seemed pretty quick to pick that one up.

"Yea," I said nodding. "No, he doesn't know. And he's not going to."

"What?" Jake asked at the same time Seth said, "How?" and my mom said, "Of course he is!"

"No, he isn't," I said calmly. Just you three will know. I'll tell everyone else that I met a guy in Portland.

"Her name is Samantha," Jake said.

"Very good, Jakey," I said sarcastically, "now you get a cookie!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you think he'll make the connection?"

"It's a perfectly normal name," I reasoned. "Maybe he'll make an assumption at first, but once I set him straight, he'll know that her name has nothing to do with him."

"But it does," Seth said.

"He doesn't have to know that," I said simply.

Seth looked at Jake, and I could tell they were both thinking the same thing. If only I knew what that thing was.

"He might, uh, find out, Leah," Jake said.

"The only way he would find out is if one of you told him," I said. "And if you do tell him, I'll kill you."

"But, Leah-" Seth began, but Jake cut him off.

"Seth, not now," he said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my old room to put Samantha to bed." Samantha had her head resting on my shoulder.

My room was almost exactly the same. "Were you guys expecting me to come back?" I asked, as everyone had followed me to the room.

"No," Mom said. "We didn't think you would."

"But we were hoping," Seth finished for her.

I threw my arms around my mom and brother. Even Jacob. Then I walked into my old room. I looked between the bed and the floor, sighed, and put Samantha lightly on the bed. When I turned around, everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's just not something you would have done three years ago," Seth replied.

"Well, I'm a mom now. Samantha comes first. That's just how it's been these past three years. I couldn't bear the thought of being one of those single teen mothers who doesn't care about their kid, or works too much and leaves their kid at home. I didn't want anything to make me a bad mother."

"Oh, Sweetie, I think you're a great mother," Mom said, hugging me again.

"Thanks Mom," I said. "So are you."

-

-

"No."

"Leah, you have to."

"No. No, no, no, no!" I should my head vigorously, but Jake and Seth were intent on dragging me over to Sam and Emily's house.

"Why?" I asked, my voice high-pitched and whiny. "You guys know I cant handle it!"

"You need closure," Seth told me.

"Seth, have you been reading _Cosmo _again," Jake asked.

"Okay, that's not the real reason," Seth said. "But there's something we have to tell you, and Sam can help us know how to tell you."

"Tell me!" I begged. "You know me, I'm tough, I can handle anything."

"Then come."

"Anything except that," I said stubbornly.

"Leah, how the hell am I supposed to explain imprinting to you by myself!?" Jake fumed.

Seth and I just stared at him. "Way to go, Jake," Seth said.

"Imprinting?" I asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, um, it's, uh, yeah, come one, let's go talk to Sam!"

"Jake, I swear, if you don't sit your ass down right now an tell me what the hell imprinting means, I will kick your ass!"

"Leah," Seth said, pleadingly. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me."

-

-

"Wow."

"Leah?" A hand waved in front of my face.

"Leah? I think she's in shock."

"Leah, snap out of it!"

I could hear them talking, but I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

"Leah!"

"Wait, I think…"

And then there was a pair of soft lips on my own.

"Whoa!" I snapped back to reality. "Get off me Black!"

"It worked," Seth said, impressed.

"So, let me make sure I got this right. You two-"

"And Sam and Paul and Jared and Quil and Embry and Collin and Brady."

"Yes, them too. But you guys are…wolves?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Jake said.

"And from the moment you saw me inside the house, you…fell in love with me?"

"Sort of, but it's kinda stronger than that. I need to be with you."

"Oh, ok then. Huh. I think I need some wine."

"Leah!"

"What, I'm legal now."

"Oh yeah. Still!"

"Whatever Black, I need some effing wine."

"Ok, whatever you need."

"So when Sam left me…for Emily?"

"Yeah, he imprinted on her."

"And he didn't imprint on me because…?"

"We don't really know. But, speaking of Emily, you should know something…"

I sighed. "What?"

"Well, when we first become wolves, it's hard to control…phasing, and if we get angry…well, Emily, she was close to Sam, and he…he got angry and phased…and she got hurt pretty badly."

"W-what?"

"She's fine now, it's been over three years, but she's pretty badly scarred."

"Oh…wow."

"Yeah. I just thought you should know before you saw her."

"Thanks…I guess."

"So will you come now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes…but if you chose wrong, we'll have to go to extreme measures."

"So, no?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok, I'll go."


	5. Exit Happiness

"I called Sam," Seth said, just as casually as if he were commenting on the weather.

Samantha was at home, getting to know her Uncle Seth.

"You did _what _now?" I yelled, anger boiling inside of me. "I told you I would talk to him!"

"Leah, calm down." He put his arm around my waist. "It'll be okay. I just told him we have some important news, and we're coming over."

"We?"

"Meaning Seth and I."

"Oh. Ok then." And then I started to cry. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just, I don't know what to do! I got pregnant at 18 with _his _child, then I move to Portland, lose my apartment, and have to come back here and face him! I never wanted to be a teenage mother! I didn't want to be one of those people. But she is everything to me now."

Jake put his hand on my chin and tilted my head so that I was facing him. "Leah, everything's going to be fine now." and then he kissed me.

And I forgot about Sam. And I forgot about Seth and Mom. And for a second I even forgot about Samantha. Because I was here with Jacob, and it was perfect.

"Okay," I said, pulling away. "I think I can do this."

-

-

I was about to knock on Sam's door when Jake turned the doorknob and walked right in. "Wolf stuff," he said, grinning.

"Sam, I need to talk to you in the kitchen!" he yelled. A moment later, the man I hoped I would never have to see again in my life walked into the same room as me.

"Leah," he said, astounded.

"Sam."

"It's been so long."

"Yes, it has. Three years."

"How have you been?"

"Cut the crap, Uley, I need to talk to you."

He seemed astonished at how I spoke time him so sharply. Almost hurt.

"Okay."

"I have a daughter now."

"Is she…"

"Yours? Yes. I want her to have nothing to do with you, but apparently wolves cant keep secrets."

"What are you-?"

"That's the other thing, Sam," Jake said. "I kinda, sorta, imprinted on Leah."

"Oh." Sam looked shocked. The author laughed to herself as she realized she was running out of synonyms for surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "So, if you don't mind, we'll just be-"

"What's her name. Your- our daughter."

"Samantha."

"Oh."

"Sam!" a familiar voice called from the living room. "Sam, are you done in the kitchen?"

"Emily?" I guessed, although I would know that voice anywhere. The voice of the girl who was once my best friend.

Sam nodded. "Emily, come in here, there's someone you want to see!"

I didn't move. I didn't want to see Emily. Not after what she did to me. Even after I found out about imprinting, and now that I have Jacob, who can never leave me, how can I forget a grudge I've held for three years?

I expected Emily to be older. And I remembered that she would be badly scarred as Jacob told me. What I was not expecting was for Emily to walk into the kitchen 7 months pregnant.

"Leah!" she cried, seeing me.

"Hey, Em," I said.

She ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Leah, it's been so, so long! You didn't call or write! I'm so sorry. I want us to be friends!"

"Emily, I don't know. In about a minute you're going to hate me."

"Hate you? No!"

"Well, l Em, I see that you're about to be a mother…"

"Yes!" she put her hands on her huge stomach. "In two months!"

"Yeah, and um, well, you're sort of already a…step-mother."

"W-what?" she looked from Sam to me to Sam again. "You have a child?"

"I didn't know!" Sam said defensively. "She never told me!"

"That's why you left?" Emily asked.

I nodded. "I didn't want my daughter growing up knowing that her father had left her mother for her cousin!" And with that I was out the door.

-

-

"Emily's in there crying."

I didn't turn to look at Jacob. "So?"

"So, she's seven months pregnant, you could have been a little nicer."

"Nicer!? I should have been _nicer_!? She stole the love of my life!"

"Well maybe now you'll have a new love."

"Jake, I cant talk about this right now. I'm so mad, I could just-" But Jake never heard what I did when I was mad, because at that moment, every muscle in my body exploded.

When I opened my eyes, I expected to See Jacob standing in a pile of splattered me. I was sure I had spontaneously combusted. But I was looking down at Jake, and I had-

"Fur!?" but when I heard it out loud, it came out as a half snarl, half growl.

_Who are you?_

_Oh my god. It's Leah._

_Leah?_

_What the hell, who are you and how can I hear you!? _I thought.

_Leah, I hate to break it to you, but…_

_Leah, you're a werewolf._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**I LOVE updating, and as soon as I get some more reviews, I will. So just press that review button!**

**This one!**

|

V


	6. The Oreos

There was a soft knock on my door. "Leah?" It was Seth. Again.

I was expecting this. Seth and Jacob alternated between checking on me every half-hour. Samantha, though I hated to admit it, was spending some quality time with her…father. Argh! Of course, we hadn't told her yet. She just thought she was spending the day with some of mommy's old friends. I had no idea how to tell her.

"Go away," I said softly.

"No." Ok, that I wasn't expecting. They had been alternating for six freaking hours, and NOW he breaks the cycle!?

"Seth, that's not how we did it in rehearsal," I said in a halfhearted attempt at sarcasm.

"Leah, let me in."

"Seth, go away."

"Leah, I know what you're going through. We all went through the same thing."

Sure they did. Oh, that's right you missed what happened later that day.

FLASHBACK TIME!

(Hypothetical flashback wind chimes)

_Leah, you're a werewolf._

_Haha. No, I am obviously dreaming. Because, as you can tell, I am a girl. And only boys are werewolves, as Jacob has explained to me. So there._

_Leah, when you're dreaming, you don't know it._

_IRRELEVANT!_

_Leah, I think-_

_You _think_? Oh, please tell me what you think. Because you've always been good at thinking Quil!_

_Quil? No, no, Quil's off patrol right now. This is Embry._

_And I'm Jared._

_Screw both of you then! And Quil too!_

_Leah, don't freak out, we al had to go through first time phasing, and-_

_PHASING!? Is that what you call it? Well, I have not "phased", nor have I "mutated, or "changed" in any way. I. am. Dreaming._

_Leah, calm down-_

_Oh, now Jake's here! Why are you idiots all in my bizarre dream!?_

_Leah, I don't think that's-_

_Screw you! Screw all of you! I'll just wake up now! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP-_

_Leah!_

_Fine, let's just say I am a "werewolf", how do I get back to human!?_

_Leah, you're hysterical, and I'm not there to slap you across the face._

_Oh, Sam's here, it's a party now!_

_Leah!_

_Mm-Hmm?_

_Just calm down._

_I will not!_

_No, I mean, that's how you get to be human again._

_Oh. Well, I can do that._

_Doubtful, most of us couldn't-_

But luckily for me, I didn't have to hear what most of them couldn't do, because I was already in human form. Three years of yoga classes to get over my anger at Sam really worked wonders.

(Wind chimes)

And so here I am. Well, more like, here I've been ever since. Six long, torturous hours. I spent the first two trying to convince myself this was all a dream.

"Leah!"

"Oh, you all went through the same thing? Ok, then who can I talk to that has experience being the first freaky werewolf chick!?" Ok, that was borderline hysterical, but why did life do this to me!?

Because life hates Leah Clearwater. Duh.

"Leah, just let me in."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Then unlock the door."

"I'm too tired to get up."

"Fine."

There was silence for a moment. Then-

Smash. Not a loud, SMASH! But just a small, smash.

"Dammit, Seth! You broke my door!"

"No, I broke the lock on your door. Easily replaced."

"Not the point. You broke into my room."

"You said I could."

"I said I wasn't stopping you."

"Same thing."

"Not."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"I'm telling Mom!"

I laughed in spite of myself.

"Made you laugh."

"So?"

"Better than nothing," he said, sitting on the end of my bed. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the empty Oreos bag on my floor. I shrugged.

"I thought I might need it. I was right."

"It'll get better, Leah."

"So, what, am I park of your 'pack' now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wrong answer. Me and Samantha are leaving."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I cant handle this. I'll get a better jib, find her another day care, and maybe live in Forks or something. Hey wait a sec!"

"What?"

"Bella Swan was that girl who used to some up to the reservation with her dad!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And now she's with the vamps?"

"Not officially."

"But she's almost."

"Yeah, I guess, why?"

"Didn't see that one coming."

"Don't mention that to Jake. Or, now I guess…huh."

"What? What about Jake?"

"It's just, well, I don't really feel comfortable…"

"Seth!"

"Okay, okay! It's just that Jake was a little, um, inlovewithBella," he said the last part quickly, and hurried to add, "But she didn't love him back and now he has you!"

"He loved the vamp girl?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Didn't see that one coming."

"What exactly did you see coming?"

"Hmm…" I considered that. "The Oreos. I knew that I would need them."

-

-

-

-

**I 3 You 4ever + Update = REVIEW!**


	7. The Red Wine

Okay, in this chapter, we meet the Leah from the books. The bitter harpy who hates life. I was inspired to write this chapter when I got my new MP3 player and listened to Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. Awesome song!

-

-

-

-

"**Can I come in?"**

**Crap. Jake again. "You see what you've done, Seth?" I ask, feigning sarcasm. "I let you in here, now Jake wants to come in here. Next thing I know, all of La Push will be telling me to clean my room so they can squeeze in here!"**

"**Leah, seriously, can I come in."**

"**I don't care what you do."**

**The door opened. "Hey, Leah. Seth."**

"**Jacob," Seth said coldly.**

"**Whoa, Seth, what's up with that?" I asked. "Did I miss something?"**

"**No!" Jake said at the same time Seth said, "Oh yeah."**

"**Tell me!"**

"**Leah, you really-" Jake started, but I cut him off.**

"**Yeah, I really want to know, and I'm having a really stressful day, and if you don't tell me, I do have another bag of Oreos, and then I'll get fat."**

"**Actually, the odds of you getting fat are very slim. As wolves, we eat-"**

"**Jake, you're getting on my nerves really fast."**

"**It's just that, well… Seth, please, spare me, just tell her."**

"**Oh yeah sure! I'll just tell her! Get out."**

"**Seth, I think you're-"**

"**Get out of our house!"**

"**Seth, I still-"**

"**GET OUT!"**

**If I hadn't been dying to know what could possibly be this bad, I would have been impressed at how grown up my baby brother had become.**

"**Seth, what is it? Did Jake do something?"**

"**Sort of…"**

"**Seth," I groaned. "I don't like riddles."**

"**Well, you know how Jake imprinted on you?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Well, I guess that since you're, well, you know, a wolf now…"**

"**Seth, spit it out!"**

"**Jake's imprint broke! He cant be imprinted on another wolf apparently!"**

…

"**Leah? Leah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell it at you, but you were yelling at me, and I was still pissed at Jake, and I just-"**

"**He doesn't love me any more?"**

"**He said, well, okay, here, his exact words were, 'you know how if you pull a rope the little strands break, until there's only a couple left?' I guess that's how he loves you now."**

"**Oh."**

"**Leah, I-"**

**He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I pulled away. Instead, I stood up and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Does Mom still keep the red wine in the top cupboard?"**

"**Yeah, but Leah, I don't think-"**

"**Shut up! I don't care what you think! I'm legal now, okay!"**

"**Leah, you don't have to yell at me!"**

"**Well, if it weren't for all you stupid werewolves, I wouldn't-!"**

"**You happen to be one of those 'stupid werewolves'!" Seth yelled, cutting me off.**

**I didn't answer. Instead, I opened a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. I downed the whole glass of wine in one drink. I poured myself another glass. I don't know how many glasses I'd had when Seth stormed out, or how many bottles I'd finished before Jake walked back in.**

"**Leah, I-Shit Leah! Are you drunk."**

"**I think, that maybe, it is the least bit likely that I may possibly be a little teeny-tiny bit drunk." I'm pretty sure that's the last thing I said before I passed out.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I woke up in my bed. I noticed three things. Here's the order I noticed them in:**

**1 Jake wasn't wearing any shoes,**

**2 Jake was in my room,**

**3 and my head hurt like hell.**

**Seriously, before I realized anything else, I noticed that Jake wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. One minute, I'm unconscious, the next minute, I'm waking up, thinking, **_**Jacob Black isn't wearing any shoes or socks. **_**Seriously.**

"**Nice job, Leah," Jake said as soon as he noticed I was regaining consciousness. "Sam brought Samantha home about ten minutes after you passed out and I carried you in here. I told them I didn't know what to do with her. So now she's with Billy. You're really lucky she didn't see you passed out on the kitchen floor!"**

"**Get out Jake," I mumbled, rolling over. I don't know why, but at the time I was sure that I had yelled it.**

"**No. I'm staying right here, until-"**

"**Why!?" I yelled, as suddenly my headache could wait. I sat up dizzily. "Why did you even come back over here? You don't love me. I get it! I'm a freaky girl-wolf! I'm a freaking of nature, and I'm just bound to live life miserable and alone!"**

"**Alone?" Jake asked, his tone softening. "You have Samantha. And you have me."**

"**Stop placating me, Jacob Black! You un-imprinted on me! I know, I get it, so just get out! You don't have to sit here and lie to me!**


	8. Arguments

**Seven chapters=25 reviews. Hmm. Good, but I'm aiming higher. So tell you what, you guys get another chapter when I have a total of 35 reviews. don't worry, that's only 10 reviews for this chapter! You guys can do that, right!? Good luck. Please review though, because I love updating!**

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not.**

-

-

-

-

So here I am. Alone, bitter, angry, and with a really bad hangover.

When did this happen? A week ago I was living almost happily with my daughter in Portland. Sure I hade a crappy job, but at least it was a paycheck. And I had a daughter who loved me. And had no father.

Sigh. Am I the one who's wrong here?

Don't answer that.

My daughter's at Jacob's house with Billy, the father of my child is off somewhere being a _werewolf_, my brother was off somewhere hating me, my mother was at Charlie Swan's house, and the guy I might possibly be falling in love with is falling out of love with me.

And I fix this, how? Seriously, author person, fix this!

And then the author said, "I'm sorry, Leah, that's just your life, you have to deal with it!"

But I don't want to!

"Leah, I know you can do this! You were a single mother for three years! You don't need anyone! You are a strong, independent woman!"

I am?

"Of course you are! It may seem bad now, but you are like Superchick! You. Can. Do. This! Okay?"

Okay. So I sighed loudly again, picked myself up out of bed, threw the empty bag of Oreos in the trash can, and went to get my daughter.

"Leah?" Jake looked surprised to see me on his doorstep.

"Yes, Jake, I'm here for my daughter."

"Leah, you aren't planning on leaving again, are you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Leah, I swear, last time I saw Sam he had every intention of taking you to court."

"What!?"

"He doesn't want to take her from you, but he wants to see her."

"Yeah, well she's pretty amazing."

"She's a lot like you."

"Screw you, Jacob Black! Just, just…just go to hell!"

"Leah, you're overreacting! I still love you."

"Sure. But what happens when you imprint for real? I've been down that road Jake!"

"I wont imprint. I don't need to. I have the most amazing woman in the world right here."

And then he kissed me. And trust me, he is a good kisser. Dammit.

I pulled away. "Look, Jake, I swear I wont go anywhere tonight, okay?"

He looked hesitant.

"Cross my heart. Just give me Samantha."

"Okay. But you swore!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Tonight at least. And if I do go anywhere I promise to tell you and Seth. I cant make any promises past that."

He nodded, then disappeared. A moment later he came back, holding Samantha's hand.

"Mommy!" she squealed. "You're all better!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we, uh, told her you were sick…" Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Yes, Sweetie, I'm all better."

If only things were that easy.

-

-

-

-

Later that day, Sam showed up at my house.

"May I help you?"

"You cant take her away from me," Sam said.

"Says who?"

"I'll take you to court."

"Why?"

"Because she's my daughter!"

"So!? You and your precious Emily are expecting, aren't you? So why do you need Samantha. She's all I have, Sam!"

"Leah, calm down, I just-"

"No! People need to just stop trying to calm me down! I will be calm when I want to, but right now I am pissed off!"

"Leah, listen to me, I'm not trying to take your daughter from you. I just want to see her."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want her to see you."

"Why? I'm not such a bad person, Leah."

"Of course you aren't. you just abandon your pregnant girlfriend for her cousin!"

"I didn't know you were pregnant!"

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't fallen in love _with my cousin_, I was going to tell you!" By now I was in tears and screaming at him. "I was going to tell you that night! I practiced how to tell you for hours! I didn't want you to be upset. I was so scared! You think I wanted to be a single teen mother!? No! I didn't! But I was forced to!"

"You thought I'd be upset?"

"Of course I did! We were eighteen! You wanted to go to college! I wanted to go to college! We had dreams. I wanted us to get married…and have a house by the ocean…" I fell into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Leah, don't cry. I cant help it! don't you understand that!? It's forced! You think I would have chosen her over you if I had a choice!? I wouldn't have. I never, ever, in a million years would have done that to you. I love you."

I wiped my eyes. "You mean loved."

"No, I don't." And then he kissed me.

And for a moment I forgot everything. I forgot that Sam was with Emily. I forgot that he left me. I forgot that we had a kid. I forgot that I had kissed Jacob just hours earlier.

But only for a moment.

Then I shoved him away from me. "You ass whole! You're married! To my _cousin_!"

He looked confused for a moment. Then he looked like he had a bad headache. "Y-you're right. I think I need to go lie down…" And then my ex-boyfriend and father of my child collapsed on my kitchen floor.


	9. Leah!

**Okay, I didn't get the 35 reviews, but it's only been a couple hours, and I already got 33! That's close enough! Because I love reviewing so much, I'm going to update early. But, now that I've been nice, I'm going to be a little mean. I'm going to ask for 50 before the next chapter. But I swear, I have big plans, and things are going to get very interesting very soon! So please review!!!**

-

-

-

-

"Sam?" I asked cautiously. "Sam!? Oh crap. Oh my god. Omigod, omigod, OH MY GOD!" Okay, yeah I was freaking out. But Sam just collapsed on my kitchen floor! What the hell was I supposed to do, stay calm!? Yeah, right!

Ok, breathe in, breathe out. Ok. Now, "Sam?" I bent over and touched his face. "Sam, please wake up?" it came out as a question.

"Sam!" I yelled. He opened his eyes.

"Leah?" he asked. "What am I doing here?"

"Well you said, uh, you said…that you wanted to make sure I wasn't going to leave town. And I said I wasn't planning on it. You said your head hurt, and then you collapsed. It's only been a minute, I think you're ok. But you should probably go home."

He nodded, standing up. "Uh, bye, I guess. Huh."

As soon as he left, I slumped against the door, exhausted.

"Mommy, who was that?" Samantha asked.

"It was just one of Mommy's friends," I told her. "Did we wake you up from your nap, sweetie?"

"No, I woke up all by myself. I don't need to take naps!" But when she yawned, I laughed, and stood up to hold my daughter. For now, she was still all I had.

-

-

-

Knock, knock, knock.

People could just not stop coming to my house, could they? "Seth!" I yelled. "Can you get that?"

"Sure!" he yelled back, and I could tell he was already in the kitchen. I was glad Seth wasn't mad at me anymore. When he had come home, I had apologized until her forgave me.

"Leah!" Seth called. "It's Jacob."

"I'm sorry," I said loudly. "The person you are trying to reach isn't speaking to you right now. Please go away, and don't come back." I picked the magazine I was reading back up.

"Leah." Oh, now he was outside my door. "Leah, why won't you talk to me."

"Look," I said. "I've had a very stressful day, and I-"

There as another knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Seth yelled.

"Leah," Jake said. "Just let me-"

"Leah!" Seth called. "It's Sam!"

"Leah?" Sam asked, also outside my door. "Oh, uh, hi Jacob."

"Sam."

"Leah!" They both said loudly at the same time.

"Leah," Sam said, "I know you lied to me earlier!"

Crap.

"Lied about what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," Sam and I said at the same time.

"Leah, at least let one of us in!" Jake said.

"I'm sorry you guys, but last time I asked my mom, I wasn't allowed to have boys in my room!"

Then there was that same noise I'd heard the other day, and Jake and Sam were standing next to my bed.

"Crap you guys! I just got my lock fixed!"

"Leah, I need to talk to you," they both said at the same time.

"I need to talk to her first," Sam said quickly.

"I was _here_ first!" Jake argued.

"Guys!" I interrupted. "That's all very nice, but I have had a very stressful day, and I don't really-"

"Fine," Sam said. "I can say this in front of Jacob. I don't really know what happened the other day. But when I kissed you today, I just, felt like-"

"Kissed her!?" Jake interrupted.

"Shut up, Jake," Sam said. "I just, felt something, and then, when I went home to Emily, that same feeling wasn't there. I don't know. I've been so confused ever since. I just…don't know…"

"Well, I can help you out!" Jake yelled angrily. "You left Leah for Emily! What gives you the right to say you suddenly don't love Emily anymore, when she's pregnant! You already did that to Leah! You are not going to do that to her again, or her cousin!"

"Jake, calm down," I said.

"Calm down! Why should I!? and why are you so calm!? You haven't been calm since you came here!" Jake started shaking.

"Sam!" But he had already grabbed Jacob and started to pull him outside.

"Jake, calm down!" I yelled, starting to get angry. "I went through all that trouble to not get pissed off at you and Sam, and you start to-"

But Jake didn't get to hear the end of my sentenced, nor did I get to finish it, because at the exact same moment, we both exploded.

Ok, we didn't explode per se, but we both phased into giant furry wolves. Wolves, I might add, that were attacking each other instantly.

_Leah!_

_Jake!_

_Why are you attacking me!?_

_Why are _you _attacking _me_!?_

_I was trying to rip Sam's head off!_

_And I was trying to stop you!_

_Why?_

_Because that would be… I don't know!_

_Then let me at him!_

_No!_

_Wow, this is getting interesting…_

_Embry!? _Jacob and I thought at the same time.

_Oh, don't let me stop you, please. This is getting interesting._

_So, _I thought, _you can hear everything I'm thinking?_

_Oh god! Oh my god! My eyes, my eyes! _Then we felt Embry's mind dissolve as he phased back into human form.

_That was cruel, Leah._

_I know. But funny._

_Well of course it was funny._

_Can we be human again?_

_Uh, yeah, but…_

I phased back, and instantly regretted it, forgetting for a moment that my clothes had been shredded when I exploded.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled as I ran inside.

-

-

-

So here I am. Nothing has really been dissolved, but I'm pretty sure Jacob and Sam yelled at each other for a good half hour after I came inside. But after I came inside, nothing made much sense any more after about my fourth glass of wine.

-

-

-

**Okay, so 50 reviews, and GO! By the way, here's a shout out to some of my favorite reviewers!**

**-Lacey93**

**-Nilsa009**

**-Ari11990**

**-MrsBlaCKwIFeY**

**-LoveIt123**

**-Ms. Jacob Black**


	10. Motherhood

**Ok, Thanks a million for all the reviews! But maybe I was a little mean. So this chapter I'm posting at 40 reviews, and the next one, i will post when i get 50. So every 10 reviews, you guys get a chapter! Sound good? ok, GO!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Knock, knock, knock.

Wow, it's amazing how easily that sound can get really annoying.

I opened the door, expecting Jacob or Sam. Those two haven't left me alone for days. It's been really hard to plan for Samantha and I to leave with one of them constantly coming for all sorts of reasons, the most common of which were too:

-Make sure I hadn't left yet.

-Take Samantha somewhere.

-Tell me how much he loves me (Jake).

-Tell me how confused he is (Sam).

Yeah. Seriously.

"Hi Leah."

"Hello, Sam," I said in a bored tone.

"I just came to tell you that Emily's been really upset lately." Wow, this is new. I had almost forgotten about Emily. "She wants to see you."

"Well I don't really want to see her."

"Just call her, okay? Please?"

"Maybe," I said. "If you leave."

He nodded and left.

I sighed, and tried to go back to the book I had been reading Samantha, but my thoughts kept drifting off to the phone. Finally, I sighed loudly, and told Samantha I'd be right back.

I dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?"

I recognized Emily's voice immediately.

"Hi Em, it's Leah."

"Leah! I'm so glad you called! I haven't seen or heard from you since you ran off the other day! Sam told me about what happened later! Leah, I'm so sorry! About everything, I want you to know that I'm always here for you, I'll always love you, no matter what, and I want us to be friends more than anything else, and I-"

"Em!" I interrupted.

She sounded shocked. "Yes?"

"Can I get a word in?"

"Oh, uh, of course, I'm sorry!"

I laughed. "It's…okay." _I guess. _"I forgive you." _Not. _"I want us to be friends too." _Though I don't see how that can happen. _These things I thought, but couldn't bring myself to say.

"Oh Leah!" she cried. "Will you come over and help me decorate the nursery?"

I was silent. Did I really want to? Yes. Could I handle that? I didn't know. I sighed.

"I don't know, Em. I want to, I really do, but I just don't know if I can do that."

"I was afraid you might say that," she said sadly. "I understand." But it was clear from her voice that she really didn't.

"Ok, I'm glad you understand. I have to get back to Samantha, but I…I'll call you, okay?"

"That'd be nice," she said. "Bye Lee Lee."

"Bye Em."

I hung up. For the rest of the night I felt bad about not agreeing to help Emily decorate her baby's room. And the fact that her husband might be falling in love with me didn't ease the guilt any. I was such a horrible cousin.

"Sweetie," I called to Samantha. "Mommy'll be right back, ok?" I needed a drink.

When she didn't answer, I walked back into my room. She was sitting on the floor, Winnie-the-Pooh in her lap.

"Pig-let…was…wear-ing a w-white…muf-fler ro-und his…neck."

I nearly screamed with joy. Samantha looked scared. "Baby, how did you do that!?" I asked.

"Well, you teached me the alphabet, so I knowed what sounds the words made! I didn't mean to read without you Momma, I'm sorry!" She looked like she was gonna cry.

"No, no, no, Honey!" I said, hugging her. "That was amazing, I'm just so happy!"

Samantha grinned. My favorite sight in the world. My daughter smiling. What did I do to deserve this?

I almost laughed at my last thought. I've been thinking the same thing the past week, but for completely the opposite reason.


	11. Cassie

Ok, I really like this chapter, and I wanted to give it to you guys a little early, and guess what! I love updating so much, that whenever I write a chapter, I'll post it, I've completely given up on waiting for reviews, because it's really disappointing. But any and all reviews are loved! If you have a good suggestion, I'll do my bes to put it in the story!

* * *

Ok, this was good. This was exactly what I needed. Some time away. A nice shopping trip on Port Angeles. I could do that. This would be fun. I would make it fun.

Crap. I didn't even want to do this. But how could I refuse when Mom had handed me her credit card and begged me to get out of the house for the day? So I had come to the mall. I needed some new shirts, and Samantha needed some new shoes. She had outgrown her last pair, and I was still pretty broke.

I walked into the Tiny Tots store, smiling at all the adorable little clothes. I walked over to the 2 years+ section. I picked out a pair of shoes that was cute but not too expensive. I was just about to pay for them when I glanced at the newborn section. I saw the cutest little set of one pieces with butterflies all over it. I felt guilty for not being able to help Emily, so I picked one up and bought that too.

As I was leaving the store, I saw a young looking girl walking out too. She had a small bag with what looked like baby clothes in it. It made sense, as she was hugely pregnant. But she looked miserable.

For the some reason, I followed her. She walked up to a smoothie stand and bought one the largest size they had. She took it over to a bench and sat down and cried.

I recognized that girl. She was me. Not really, of course, but she was the spitting image of me three years ago. Teenage girl, pregnant, alone, and probably broke. My heart went out to her. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Uh, hi," she said nervously.

"My name's Leah."

"I'm Cassie," she said.

"When are you due?"

"Two…" but she didn't finish. Instead, she burst into tears. "I cant do this!" she wailed.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. Normally I would have been uncomfortable, but when I was her, I had done the same thing a number of times.

"No! I don't want this, I never wanted this, and now I have it, and I'm all alone!"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"No you don't!"

"Oh yeah? You're young. Your boyfriend said he loved you, but left you. Now you're pregnant, and you ran away. You feel sad, scared, and alone. But you want this baby more than anything because now, it's all you have."

Cassie looked at me. "Have you been stalking me?" she asked. Then she laughed.

I smiled at her. "Honey, I have been you."

"You?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Exactly the same. Tell you, what, you look like you're about finished with that smoothie, so how about you let me buy you lunch, and we can talk, okay?"

She looked sheepish when I mentioned that she'd already downed the entire smoothie, but when I mentioned lunch, she had a very grateful smile on her face. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really?"

-

-

-

"He said he loved me."

You'd think we'd been talking a while. But this was the first thing she said once we'd been seated at _La Bella Italia_.

"That's what they say," I said, more to myself than to Cassie.

"He said he'd take care of me. We talked about getting married. We wanted kids. Then I tell him I'm pregnant, and he runs off like a squirrel on a highway."

"Yeah, well, you wanna hear a worse story?"

"Yours?"

"Yep. Ok, so I'm completely in love with this guy. We talk about getting married, having kids. My future is this close, so close I can taste it. One day, I take a pregnancy test, it's positive. The next day, I'm ready to tell him, I've practiced in front of the mirror for hours. He comes over. We take a walk on the beach. He looks distant. I'm about to tell him, when he tells me that we cant see each other any more. He doesn't love me, because he's completely in love with my cousin."

Cassie gasps. "Your cousin!?"

I nod. "It gets better. I cry for a week, then run away. I live in Portland for three years. I give birth to the most amazing and gorgeous little girl I've ever seen. Samantha. She is everything to me. Suddenly, three weeks ago, I run out of money. I'm left with nothing to do but come home. So here I am, I've confronted the father, who has now married my cousin, who is now pregnant, and I've come dangerously close to falling in love with one of his best friends. And now my life is pretty crappy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I shake my head. "I didn't tell you that story for sympathy. I told you for two reasons. One, because I want you to know that when I had nothing else, I had Samantha. She is everything to me, and when it seems like you have nothing else, you have to keep going for your baby's sake. And, because I want you to know that you shouldn't run away. Where did you come from?"

She looked sad. "Seattle."

"Go back. Go back to your parents. They'll take care of you. Do they know?"

She shook her head. "I was too scared to tell them."

"If they love you at all, they'll accept you. And help you."

She burst into tears again. "I cant do it." She shook her head.

"Okay, don't cry, don't cry. Tell you what. You've been a great friend. I hope you consider me a friend too. I want you to come stay with me."

She looked shocked. "No, I couldn't! I cannot possibly-"

"No, I will not take no for an answer. You are staying with me for as long as it takes you to go back to your parents."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can, and you will. For the baby's sake. For my sake! Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you have to come stay with me and my mother and brother. Oh, and of course, Samantha. We have an extra room."

"Oh my god."

"No, it's no trouble."

"No, I mean, oh my god!"

"What? What!?"

"OH MY GOD! I think my water just broke!"

"Oh my god!" What do I do!? Oh, wait, ok, I've done this before, okay, stay calm.

"Okay, come on, we're going to the hospital."

"No, no, I can't do this!

"Of course you can! If anyone couldn't do it, it's me, and I did! If I could do it, you can! Now, come one. Cassie, you're going to have a baby!"

"I am?"

"Yes. You are."

-

-

Once we got Cassie a room, she had contractions for about an hour before the delivery started. I was the only person is the room. I wondered if this is what an onlooker would have thought of me. _Wow, I feel bad for this teenage girl, giving birth alone. _It was a horrible thought. That's why I sat there the entire time, holding her hand.

Four exhausting hours later, I was looking at the most beautiful baby girl in the world, aside from Samantha of course. I looked at Cassie, tired and covered in sweat, but glowing with happiness.

"You did it," I said, smiling, as she held her baby girl for the first time.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could have. But I have a present for you." I handed her the set of baby clothes I had bought for Emily. I would get something else for Emily, and Cassie needed this.

"I'm gonna name her Haley."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Haley Leah Porter."

I didn't know what to say. I considered saying, "Oh, you don't have to do that", but I got the feeling that wasn't the right thing to say. So instead, I simply said, "Thank you."

"No," she said. "Thank you."

"Are you still going to stay with me?"

"Well, I don't think I'll have the guts to go back to my parents with an actual baby yet, so, if it's not too much trouble-"

I threw my arms around her, gently of course, and Haley. "Of course it's not too much trouble!"

"I have some stuff at home. A crib and some diapers and clothes. The rest I was going to buy as soon as I got the Wic check."

"They said that you and Haley should be able to go home in about two days. They also said I could get a cot and stay with you, if that's alright."

"I would say, 'you don't have to do that', but, Leah, I don't want to be alone."

"Well that works out great, because I couldn't stand to leave you alone."

"Thank you. For everything. I've known you for seven hours, and you are hands down the best friend I have ever had."

"Well, it's good not to screw something up for once. But, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a call."

"Sure."

I walked out to the waiting room and used a payphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, it's me, Leah."

"Lee! I'm so glad you called."

"I was just wondering if you still need help decorating the nursery?"


	12. Memories

* * *

"Okay, So the walls are going to be blue with big yellow circles," Emily said, waving her arms around to demonstrate the size she wanted the circles to be.

It had been a week since Cassie had had Haley. She was staying at our house, and was, at the moment, talking with Embry, who had, surprise of all surprises, imprinted on her! Lucky Cassie, to have her soul mate given to her, no strings attached, except for the ones that bonded him to her. Of course she had been told about the wolf stuff, and now knew the whole truth about her. Yet somehow, even though I've known her for a week, she's still my best friend. Haley was with my mom, as was Samantha. My mother apparently was tired of the kids she had and longed for newer, younger ones.

"Okay, Em, I think you've told me exactly how we're making it look enough times."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy! I cant believe you changed your mind!"

"Ok," I said. "This room isn't going to decorate itself." I still felt incredibly guilty that Emily had no idea what was happening with Sam.

"Remember when we were kids and we dreamed of our weddings," Emily said. I felt a small pang that she had gotten her dream and I had not, but I was only twenty-one, and still hoped that someday I could stop being a wolf, and I could again leave La Push, and then maybe I would find the perfect guy.

"Yeah. We were going to be each other's maids-of-honor."

It was her turn to look sad. "I wanted you to be my maid-of-honor, Lee, I really, really did. I didn't know who to ask. Kim was my MOH."

I could exactly picture Jared's shy imprint as my cousin's maid-of-honor, but it certainly fit that she was an imprint. I pushed that thought out of my mind.

"And we both wanted purple flowers ad purple bridesmaids dresses. We had the perfect dresses picked out."

She looked sheepish as I described our childhood dream. "That's what it looked like, wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

I smiled, hoping it looked real. "I'm so happy for you, Em! Exactly like we dreamed it!" Exactly. She got my dream wedding with my dream guy.

"Remember how we used to pick out baby names?" she asked. "And when we got bored, we'd play MASH with the best and worst things we could possibly some up with?"

I laughed, remembering.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "I still have one of them! I found it while I was looking through some old yearbooks the other day! I think it was yours! I'll go get it!

M A S H

X A X X

Husband Kids Kid's Names Wedding Live

1 Quil X Eight X Genevieve X Rome X Italy

X Sam X Two X Gertrude X La Push 2 Paris

X Paul X Three 3 Hallie 3 Forks X Cardboard box

X Collin 4 Seventeen X Holly X Las Vegas X La Push

We laughed hysterically, reading it.

"Well," Emily said. "I'm sorry you have to marry Quil, but you'll also have 17 kids!" She laughed again.

"Well," I said, feigning offense. "At least I'm going to live in Paris!"

"Yeah, after you get married in Forks!"

"Hallie," I said. "I like that name."

"Yeah," Emily said. "That is a nice name."

"Okay," I said, "Enough silliness, these walls are still white!"

-

-

Driving home, I realized I had forgotten to pick up break, so I made a U-turn towards the store. I decided I didn't feel like going to the store on the reservation, so I headed towards Forks.

About halfway there, my car broke down. I know absolutely nothing about cars. So I got out and waited for someone to flag down.

About five minutes later, a silver Volvo pulled up next to my car. A gorgeous, pale guy got out, followed by an almost equally pale brunette. The guy, smelled. Bad. And not like BO, but like what had been described to me as a vampire smell.

"Cullen?"

My assumption was proved to be correct when the guy looked at me and said, "Ah, you must be Leah."

I nodded, glaring. I know that I had nothing against this guy, but he was a vampire! The stupid reason I was a wolf! If freaks of nature like his didn't exist, I wouldn't have to either!

"Yes Leah," he said. "You have every reason to hate me and my family."

I was stunned for a second, before coming to a realization. "Oh, so you're Edward, the mind reader. That would make you Bella."

Edward nodded, as did Bella, looking uncomfortable.

I slowly looked her over as Edward glared at me. What did Jacob see in this girl? She was so plain. Edward snarled. "Hey, bloodsucker, you have every reason to want the same thing I do." _We both want him to not love her, right?_

He nodded, not looking entirely appeased. "Anyway," he said. "I think I've fixed your car." Huh. I hadn't really even noticed him do anything to it.

He smirked.

I got in my car and drove back to La Push. I don't even think I said thanks.

My first encounter with a vampire. I think I handled it well.


	13. PreFatherly Crisis

**Ok you guys! Remember REVIEWS=LOVE! I'm not going to ask for a certain amount, because that seriously hurt my ego…But I am updating more often now! And I did get almost 60 reviews! So YAY! And…wait for it…On with the chapter!**

-

-

-

I was sitting at home with Samantha. She was working on her reading skills. She had really made progress in two weeks. I was still amazed that she was reading at three years old.

"One…fi-sh, t-wow, um, two! fish…red fish…blue fish! I did it Momma!"

"Yes you did! Good job!"

Then there was a baby crying in the next room.

"Momma, can I go see if Baby Haley is ok?"

"Of course, Honey," I said, taking her hand. "We'll go together."

We walked into Cassie and Haley's room. She was tired from being a brand new mother, but appreciated the help even more than she showed, and she expressed it constantly.

She looked near hysterical when we got to her. She hadn't slept more than an hour or two in the past three days, as Haley cried constantly. I felt for her. I'd been there.

"Um, Sammy?" I said to Samantha. "Why don't you go back in and work on that book, and I'll stay and help Cassie." Samantha's face fell, but she left the room, and I knew she would forget about it after a few moments of reading One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish.

I took Haley from Cassie, who didn't object. I rocked her in my arms until she stopped crying, then put her in her crib and turned on a soft lullaby. She fell asleep within moments.

"Thank you so much," Cassie said, falling onto her bed.

"No problem. Hey, Cass, I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I know I haven't known you very long-"

"Lee, don't you ever start a sentence like that. You know you're my best friend. Not to mention my only friend right now."

I smiled. "Okay. Well, I've been thinking of leaving for a while. But, of course I don't want to end up right back here for the same reason as I came this time. And, though you say you'll go soon, I can see that the thought of going home terrifies you. What if you and I went somewhere semi-close to here, and we were roommates?"

Her exhausted face lit up. "That's an amazing idea! That way neither of us has to pay rent by ourselves, and we don't have to work inconvenient hours, because if one of us has to work a little late, the other can take over with the kids! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"So you really want to?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Totally! Absolutely and completely! But where would we go?"

"Well, I'm thinking it shouldn't be a real big town, but not some little town where everyone knows everyone and there's a graduating class of twenty."

"Well," she laughed. "We have a little time to think of that, don't we?"

"Of course we do, I mean-"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Before getting up, we both glanced at Haley. Thankfully she was still asleep.

I got up to answer the door. It was Emily. A hysterical, frantic Emily.

"Leah! I don't know what to do!"

"Emily!? What's wrong?"

"It's Sam!…imprint…love…me…_you_!" She collapsed into my arms, sobbing,

I stroked her hair. "it's ok, Em, it's going to be alright. Calm down, and then you can tell me what happened."

So a few minutes later, we were sitting on the couch.

"Emily, are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"Well…"

FLASHBACK TIME!

Emily was sitting on her bed, thinking of baby names. She began to think about Sam. She realized that Sam had been acting strange lately. He had been distant, and had been running a lot more night patrols.

She went downstairs to apologize for not noticing and to see what was bothering him. When she got downstairs, Sam was talking on the phone. Or so she thought.

"I love Emily," Sam said. Emily was glad to hear he was talking about her.

"No, I love Leah." Emily was shocked.

"I imprinted on Emily! I have to love her!"

"No you don't! Break the damn imprint! You have a kid with Leah!"

"You have a kid with Emily too!"

"You idiot! You're going crazy! You're literally crazy, and for two different girls!"

"Crazy!? We are not going crazy! You idiot!"

"No, YOU IDIOT, we are crazy. Hahaha! Crazy for Emily, crazy for Leah."

"Who was I arguing for again?"

Emily screamed, and Sam turned to see her. His face looked tortured, and twisted even worse when he realized that Emily had heard that argument with himself. He stood to apologize, but she was out the door before he could say anything.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Oh, Leah, what do I do!?" Emily sobbed into me shoulder. "Even with the imprint he still loves you!" She was shaking. Hard. I was sure this couldn't be good for the baby.

"Emily, snap out of it!" I said, ruder than I intended. "Sam LOVE you! He's bonded to you for life. This is a…um…pre-fatherly crisis! Yes! He's nervous about the baby, and he's freaking out. But when he sees you holding your little boy or girl, he'll know you're the only one for him. He wont be able to resist. He _LOVES _you, Emily."

"He loves you too," she sobbed, unconvinced.

"No," I said. "He thinks he does. He really only loves you. He thinks he has some responsibility to love me, because of Samantha. But we'll be gone soon, you wont have to worry about us any more."

She looked up at me. "Y-you're leaving us?"

I nodded. "Me, Cassie, Samantha, and Haley are leaving soon."

Emily shrieked. At leas I think that's the word to describe the noise she made.

"Leah, I cant handle this! You're leaving, Sam's breaking his imprint on me, and I, o my god, Leah! Leah, I-" She sobbed loudly. "I think my water just broke!"

-

**Ooh, cliffy! Remember, REVIEWS=LOVE! LOVE=FAST UPDATES!**


	14. Get out

I was in a delivery room. How many times in my life was I going to end up in a delivery room? My thoughts went instantly to Jacob. Maybe someday…

"Leah, focus!" the author commanded.

Hey, you wrote it.

"Shut up."

"Leah, I can't do this!" Emily screamed. She was being a lot more difficult than Cassie was.

"Em, I know you can do this. You took birthing classes, you decorated a nursery, and I know you haves picked out."

"But I did all those things with Sam!" she screamed. "I can't do this without him!"

"I did," I said matter-of-factly.

"I was never as strong as you Leah! You were always brave, and strong. You never cried, and you went off the high-dive for the first time at the age of six. I'm not you," there was pain in her eyes, and I knew that the last thing she said had a double meaning.

"Sam will be here," I said, more certain than I felt.

"But what if he isn't?" she whispered. Then she screamed.

"It's ok, Em, it's just a contraction."

"No it isn't!" she said, screaming again, just as Sam burst through the door.

"Emily!" he yelled, "It's okay, I'm here."

"No you aren't," she said, and I assumed if she wasn't in that much pain she would have said it very matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out," she said, her face and tone very serious.

"Emily, I can-"

"Get out! Get the hell out of this room!" Emily yelled, then she continued with a long stream of swear words.

"I'm sorry," a nurse said, walking in, "But she's very close to going into labor and she obviously doesn't want you here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No!" Sam yelled. "She's my wife! This is my baby!"

"Get out of here Sam," I said calmly. "I'll get her through this."

He looked at me, a thousand emotions laid out on his face. Among them were hate, anger, sadness, and appreciation. I was glad to see that love and adoration were not among them. Maybe what I'd said to Emily had been right. Maybe he just needed to see her with the baby. He left the room, and I stood up to hold Emily's hand, going this was going to be a very long day."

-

-

**Ooh, another cliffy! I'm evil! And guess what! Next few chapters won't be from Leah's POV, because she'll be in the delivery room, so all they would consist of would be a lot of screaming. So, next up, Sam's POV…**


	15. Get Outer

_**Okay, I'll try and make Sam's POV as good as Leah's, but I'm new at this, so no promises, cuz it's harder to get in his head. BTW, my 63 reviews are so awesome! Here's a shout out to:**_

_**-Lacey 93 ***_

_**-LeahBlackLuvWerewolves ***_

_**-Loveit123 ***_

_**-MrsBlaCKWifeY ***_

_**-Ari11990 ***_

_**-Hayden14 (Luv ya Alexis!)**_

_**-Nilsa009**_

_**And, wait for it…ON WIT DA STORY!**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

What the hall have I done? The woman I love is giving birth to my child, and I'm out in the waiting room because she found out that I thought I was in love with my ex-girlfriend, who also gave birth to my child. What the hell have I done?

"Sam?" a familiar voice asked. "Why are you out here. Dude, is everything ok?"

"No," I say to Jake and Seth, who's standing next to him. "Everything is not okay. You guys know, of course, that I kissed Leah. We'll Emily found out, and she's screamed at me when I tried to go into the delivery room."

"Well dude," Seth said, no sympathy in his voice. "You're screwed."

"Seth, don't be like that! I never meant to hurt Leah. Now or three years ago. I loved her. And I'll always love her. But not like I love Emily. She is my life."

"Well, then, tell her that dude!" Jacob said. "And stop trying to decide between them. There is no decision! You love Emily, and I love Leah."

"Don't act like you aren't going to imprint some day Jacob! What happens when you hurt her too!?"

"I would never leave her," his voice seeping with double meaning.

"You won't be able to help it," I said, taunting him. "It'll be like her face is gone. And there will be a million cords pulling you to Miss Imprint. She'll be the only girl you see. You won't ever feel anything for Leah again."

"I'll break the imprint," he yelled. "And I'll go back to Leah. Because I love her for her, not because I'm some mythical creature, and the 'spirits' are forcing me to love her!"

And that's when I hit him.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Sorry, next couple of chapters might be a little short, cuz I'm not good at guy's POV. But next up is Jake! And then, gasp…Quil! Why? you ask me. Well, you'll se, won't you? REVIEWS=LOVE! So, just click that button right there.**_

_**That one.**_

_**V**_


	16. Nosy Girl From Hospital

_**Okay, here's Jake's POV! Another short chapter, same reason as the last one, but I'll be updating very quickly until I get back to Leah POV. Next will be Quil, then Emily, then back to Leah! I especially enjoy planning for the Quil chapter. It'll be fun to write. It's also going to be pretty long, just so you know.**_

_**PS: Special FB contest! Okay, whoever goes back and re-reads chapter 7, The Red Wine, and spot the pun, review with the write answer and a short description of yourself, and the first three to five people to get it right get to be characters in an upcoming chapter! Have fun! BTW, I didn't actually intend to make a pun, but since I did, I'll have a little fun with it. :)**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Way to go Sam," Seth whined. Again. "You got us kicked out of the hospital. And I didn't even do anything!"

We were sitting on the ground outside the hospital, after being escorted out by security guards. I have no doubts that we could have taken them, but we probably would have gotten into a lot of trouble.

"It could have been worse Seth," I said, my calmness surprising me. "At least he didn't turn into a giant wolf in the middle of the hospital."

"My cousin's having a baby!" He complained.

"My _wife's_ giving a baby!" Sam yelled. "And I'm missing it. Why did I do it Jake?" he asked. "Why did I kiss Leah!?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I really wish you hadn't."

He groaned. "You and me both."

Then the strangest thing happened. A girl, about sixteen, with long, curly black hair, walked up, and sat down right in between me and Seth.

"The three of you looked so funny over here, I decided I should come and ask you what's wrong."

Seth was staring at the girl as if she was the greatest thing since canned peaches. "We looked strange," he asked, as if every word she said was more fascinating than the last and he wanted her to speak as much as possible.

"Well, you three are these huge Quileute guys, sitting in the grass outside a hospital, ten feet from a bench, and one of you looks pissed, one of you looks like you're going to go insane with grief, and you look insanely calm."

"You got all that standing over there?" Seth asked incredulously, as if she'd just said she walked up the side of Mount Rushmore.

She shrugged. "I notice things. Anyway, I thought maybe I could help."

I laughed. "I don't think so."

She looked at me, her face dead serious. "Try me."

So I told her. Well, I told her the abridged version. I left out anything about imprinting or werewolves. Sam didn't stop me, and Seth interrupted frequently to add things, just to get her attention on him.

"So Leah's in there with Emily?" she asked.

I nodded. "Because Sam got kicked out of the delivery room by Emily, and we got kicked out of the waiting room because he hit me."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it sounds to me like you really like Leah," she said.

I nodded again. "I love her," I said sincerely. "But she's afraid I'll leaver her like Sam did. Sam groaned.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked, but not unkindly.

She shrugged again. "Like I said, I notice things. And sometimes I notice that someone could use some advice from someone who isn't biased. You wanna hear it?"

"Sure," I said, while Seth nodded rapidly, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, Sam, as soon as you're allowed to see her, go to Emily. Tell her you've made the biggest mistake of your life. Tell her you love her and you want to be with her forever. Tell her no one else could ever matter more to you than her and that baby. She'll yell at you. There's no avoiding that, not only did you make a colossal mistake, but she's going to be extremely hormonal. Anyway, after she's done yell at her, you take her hands, look into her eyes, and say 'I love you. You're absolutely right, and I'm an idiot for ever doubting our love. I'm the biggest jerk in the world, and everything you just said is true. You can be mad at me as long as you want, I deserve it. Just know that as long as you're mad at me, and as long as I'm kicked out of the house, I'll be thinking of you every second. And I'll be waiting for you to accept my mistake and accept me back into your life.'" The girl got a dreamy look in her eyes, as if she'd been waiting her whole life to give someone romantic advice. Then her face was smug. "Trust me," she said. "It'll work."

"And me?" I asked, dying to know what her advice was for me and Leah. I know it seems weird to think so much of what a total stranger said about my sort-of relationship with Leah, but her advice to Sam seemed so great, I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Well," she said. "That's easy. Take her to dinner. Do whatever you have to, just get her to say yes. Take her some place nice. Tell her you'll always love her, and you'll never leave her, no matter what. Then tell her that you know she's been hurt before, and you know that Samantha has to come first, and you're willing to wait until she can be in a relationship. Tell her that you can be just friends for as long as it takes her to be okay, and during that time you'll be there for her, no matter what." She smiled. Then she giggled. "It's so romantic!" she exclaimed loudly.

"And what about me?" Seth asked. The girl looked confused. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well, I have a problem too. I need to know how you ask a girl you just met for her phone number."

She smiled. "Well, that's easy, you swallow your manly pride, forget every flirting tip you've ever been given, unless it was from a girl, and you say, 'Hi, I'm Seth, and I don't know how else to ask you this, so, can I have your number?"

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Seth, and I don't know how else to ask you this, so, can I have your number?"

She put on an incredibly fake shocked face. "Wow, that was so straightforward! I love it! Of course! Do you have anything I can write it on?"

"Oh, here," he said, pulling out his phone. "Put it in here."

She did. "I have to go now," she said. "I think my appointment was ten minutes ago."

We all said goodbye. Then, as she was out of sight, I thought of something. "Seth," I asked, "what was that girl's name?"

He looked stumped. Then he pulled out his phone and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It says, Nosy Girl From Hospital."


	17. Can You Beleive This?

**Ok, here's the long-awaited Quil POV chapter! Well, long-awaited by me, and it's really only a filler chapter before I'm nice and I just let Emily have her baby already. Anyway, I have to add a new shout out to my growing list, thanks to lgmrkm! Okay, and without further ado…COME ROBIN, TO THE BATCAVE!…Oh, wait, wrong catch phrase…wait….let me find my flashcards…Oh, ok, here, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**BTW, I'm probably going to write and imprint story with "Nosy Girl From Hospital" and Seth.**

-

-

-

"Emily's in labor!" Jake yelled through the phone.

"Whoa," I said. "Okay, that's big. Who's there?"

"Well, Seth and I came, and we found Sam in the waiting room, because Emily kicked him out of the delivery room for going insane over Leah and Emily. Then we got in a little fight. He punched me, no big deal, but they kicked us out of the hospital."

"So Emily's in there alone!?" I practically yelled at him.

"Well, no, she has Leah."

Crap. What have they done. I got out of bed and pulled on a shirt and some jeans.

"Okay," I sighed. "Bye Jake."

"Bye!"

Then I dialed Embry's number.

"Hello?" Embry answered sleepily.

"Embry!" I exclaimed. "Emily's in labor!"

That woke him up. "What!?"

"Yeah, and we're going down there," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why, won't all of us just crows the waiting room?"

"Well, yes," I replied, "Except for only Jake, Sam, and Seth are there, and they all got kicked out of the waiting room. Emily's there with just Leah, and I think she need someone in the waiting room for when she…you know, has the baby."

I could practically hear him nodding in agreement. "Okay," he said. "I'll meet you down there in ten minutes."

-

When we got there, we saw Jake, Sam, and Seth sitting on the lawn, talking to a girl with black hair. We decided to avoid them and go right in.

"Emily Uley," I said to the lady at the reception desk.

She consulted a small piece of paper before saying, "Well, she's still in labor, so you'll need to wait in waiting room three."

"Thanks," we said, already almost in the hallway.

We sat down in some chairs right outside the door that said 'Emily Uley' on it. I wondered offhandedly if it was going easy or if the rooms were soundproofed. I assumed it was soundproofing, because there was almost no noise.

"Can you believe this?" Embry asked.

"Believe what?" I asked. "That Emily's in labor, that Sam isn't here, _why_ Sam isn't here, or one of the many other things going on lately?"

He thought about that for a moment. "All of it," he decided finally. Everything that's going on with Leah and Jake and Sam and Emily. All the drama since she got back."

"I know," was my reply. "It's so…weird. I mean, Leah's been gone three years, and yet no one forgot her. Sam still thinks about what he did to her constantly. Emily still talks about their childhood memories. It's like she was just away on vacation or something."

"Yeah," he said. "Then one day she just shows up. Jake imprints on her and doesn't stop thinking about her."

"But it's good for him to be over Bella Swan," I said. "But then he gets all depressed because she refuses to be around him after he broke the imprint, for fear that he'll leaver her like Sam did. When your imprint calls, you answer. It's that simple."

Embry nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. But we've heard him think about her. I have a hard time believing he would ever leave her."

"Well yeah," I agreed. "But she has a kid. A kid that is also Sam's. I mean, I've seen her look at that kid. She loves Samantha. But you can tell what she's thinking when she looks at Samantha then Jake. She's thinking, what if he's going to do what Sam did. How am I going to be okay for her sake?"

"You get all that from her face?" Embry asked, confused.

I shrugged. "Well, her face, and the fact that she phased on accident the other day when I was the only one on patrol." Embry laughed.

"I'm never phasing when she's phased," he said after a moment.

"Why," I asked, confused.

"Well, she kinda wanted me to leave, because she had just phased for the first time, and she, uh," cough, 'showed me, the, uh, day Samantha was…made."

"What do you-AAGH!" I exclaimed. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

He nodded solemnly.

-

-

-

**Okay, that chapter was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything. I hope it's just this chapter, because I hate writer's block! So, anyway, I just want to say that Michael Jackson died about two hours ago. I don't like Michael Jackson, but isn't it weird? I mean, we hear about him all the time in the news and in the tabloids and stuff. Oh what a twisted path this life leads us along. Farewell Michael Jackson!**


	18. Betting

_Okay, here's the Emily POV chapter. She's just had her baby, but I won't tell you the name just yet. You can just read the chapter, okay? REVIEWS=LOVE! And I love you guys so much! I know I said the reviews are disappointing, but I had 79 at the time I wrote this chapter, so I think it'll be okay! And…ON WIT ZE CHAPTAH DAHLING!_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**She's so gorgeous," Leah said, holding her tiny baby cousin (Cousin, half-cousin, second cousin, cousin once-removed? IDK.).**_

_**I smiled. My daughter was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. There was a loud knock on the door. Then:**_

"_**Why knock, what if the baby's sleeping?" That was Embry.**_

"_**Well, I don't know, she just had a baby, what if she's…exposed?" Quil.**_

"_**Shit, you're right." There was another knock.**_

_**I laughed. "Come in you guys," I said.**_

_**The door opened, and they glanced at me before their eyes landed on my baby.**_

"_**Where's Sam?" I asked the.**_

"_**Oh, crap," Quil said. We were supposed to go get them." He must have noticed my confused expression, because he was quick to explain. "Well, Sam, Seth, and Jake, they, um, well, they sorta got themselves kicked out of the hospital, but they can come in with your ok." I smiled. It was nice to have that power. And slightly tempting to let him stay out there. I sighed. "Bring him in."**_

_**They left, and a couple moments later, Sam was in my room. He was alone. Those boys could be smart when they wanted to.**_

"_**Well, I'll just…" Leah let her sentence, getting up to hand me the baby.**_

"_**No," I said. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stay and hold her," I said. She looked uncomfortable, but nodded and sat back down. Sam walked over to stand to the right of my bed.**_

"_**Emily," Sam started. I folded my hands across my lad, and looked at him expectantly, though inside I was about to cry.**_

"_**I love you. I will never love anyone more than I love you, or even as much as I love you. You make my life bearable, and you have given me a child. I know I keep saying it, but I love you. I LOVE YOU, Emily, and nothing, and no one could ever be as important to me as you and that baby."**_

_**I glanced over at Leah. Her lips were pursed together. Sam's eyes didn't leave my face. I looked at Leah again, quickly. Her gaze had shifted back to the baby, but I could see the pain in her eyes. But I could also see the relief at having this closure from Sam.**_

"_**Well, Sam," I began calmly. "I cannot believe you did this to me you asshole! I hate you! And what's worse, I love you! You doubted us! You stressed me to the point of going into labor early and endangering our baby! You could have ruined everything we have together. I thought I was never going to hold you again! I can't raise a baby on my own! I'm not strong enough, or brave enough, or tough enough! I'm not Leah!"**_

_**He took my face in his hands. I didn't stop him. "No one asked you to be. I love you**_**. And this baby. And I always will. Everything you just said is true. I am an asshole. I am the worst kind of bottom feeding scum. And you are so amazing, I don't even deserve you. I don't know how or why the universe gave you to me, and if you leave me, I'll die. And you have every right to be mad at me. You have the right to be pissed. Furious! You can be angry as long as you want. You can kick me out of the house. And while I'm gone, I'll be thinking of you every minute of every day, begging, pleading, **_**praying**_** that you realize that even though I'm no worthy, you'll forgive me, and accept me back into your life."**

**From outside the door I heard, "Ha, he improvised, you owe me twenty bucks!'**

"**Shut up you idiot!"**

"**Sam," I said. "I love you too, but I don't know if I can do that. You hurt me. I just don't know Sam."**

"**Ha, **_**you**_** owe **_**me**_** thirty bucks, she didn't forgive him!"**

**Leah stood up and walked over to us. "Maybe this will help," she said, handing me my baby. I took one look at her eyes, then at Sam, and started crying.**

"**I love you, Sam, and I want us to forget this ever happened."**

"**Yes," he said, without even the slightest pause. "We can forget it ever happened, and we can have a beautiful, happy life with Alexandra May Uley."**

**I smiled. "Actually, I had another name in mind." He looked shocked.**

"**But I thought that's what we agreed on?" he said.**

"**It was," I said. "But I like her real name better."**

"**And her real name would be…?"**

"**Hallie," I said, without missing a beat. Leah's head snapped up. She recognized it from the old MASH game. She grinned. "And," I said , "I wanted her middle name to have a lot of meaning, so it's Samantha, after you, and my step-daughter."**

**Sam grinned, holding Hallie's hand. I was so happy in this moment, I wanted to cry. And I did.**

"**What's wrong?" Sam asked, his face turning worried.**

"**Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing. I just can't wait to start our life with Hallie, and the pack, and Leah."**

"**Ha, I owe you nothing." Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Embry were **_**betting**_** on whether or not I'd forgive Sam!?**

**We turned to look at Leah, but she was already gone.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So there's Emily's baby. Isn't it great? I liked the idea of using a name that meant something to Leah, but I didn't want it to be real obvious, like naming her Leah. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	19. Nightmare

**Okay, so I had a little fun writing in other people's POV, but now we're back to Leah. Now Leah's had her Sam closure, three years late, I thought I should get back to Jake. A lot of you wanted her to be with Sam, and now that you know she's never going to be with Sam, this chapter is to show you how and why Leah's that afraid to be involved with someone who could imprint and leave her. So I decided I would make her have a dream about it in this chapter. Please review, I want to know if I capture the dream/nightmare properly.**

-

-

-

I'm walking down the beach with Sam. About every ten feet, he stops to kiss me. It's so romantic. I'm wearing a white cotton sundress. There's a flower in my long, black hair. I sigh.

"Does life get any better than this?" I ask out loud.

Sam laughs his beautiful laugh. "I don't think so," he says, then kisses me again.

"Look," I say, "There's my cousin Emily! Emily!" I call. She turns to me, her face scarred, holding a beautiful baby girl. Sam tenses beside me. He looks at me, his eyes dead. "I'm sorry Leah," he says, his voice emotionless. "I don't love you. I can never love anyone like I love Emily."

He leaves me, standing there, holding Samantha, as a baby. I look at my little baby, wondering what I am going to do as a single mother. The sun has set, and I'm alone in the dark with my baby. Suddenly, the sun begins to rise again. I turn to see Jacob, smiling at me adoringly. I run to him, and he kisses me. "It's okay, Leah," he says. "I'll take care of you now."

We walk, Samantha in between us. Suddenly, a faceless girl begins walking down the beach. Jacob runs after he, not giving me a second glance. The sun is setting again. But there is a faint glow left in the sky as I look at Samantha. She looks at me angrily. "Why did he leave Momma?" she asks. "Why did Daddy and Jake leave? Daddy!" she calls. "Daddy, wait for me," she yells as she runs away from me. The sunlight is gone, and as I fall, I feel the cold ocean water all around me. Swallowing me, pulling me in, calling my name.

"Leah," it calls softly. "Leah, you're having a nightmare."

"Yes," I say to the ocean. "It is a nightmare. Take me away!"

"Leah, wake up!" I sit up quickly, seeing Cassie standing over me.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"You were having a nightmare," she explained. "It sounded bad," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah," I said. "I was."

"It's okay," she said. "It's over now."

"No," I said shaking my head. "It isn't."


	20. Closure

_**Okay, here's the LAST CHAPTER! But worry not! I'm working on a sequel! As soon as I start it, which will be in the next hour or so, I'll put an author's not with the name! READ IT AND REVIEW! And, for the last time, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Please Leah?"_

"_Jake," I said impatiently. "I don't want to go to dinner with you."_

"_I won't take no for an answer."_

"_Well, you're going to have to."_

"_Nope. I will stand here all night."_

"_Fine."_

"_John Jacob Jingleheimer schmidt, his name is my name toooooo!"_

"_Fine!" I said, exasperated. "Fine. I will go to dinner with you."_

_He grinned. "Good," he said. "I was hoping you'd go willingly._

_I rolled my eyes._

_-_

_-_

"_So?" Jacob asked._

"_So what?"_

"_Do you like the food here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good."_

"_Is there a reason you asked me here?"_

_He took a deep breath, his face turning serious. "Yeah, actually, but you have to promise to let me finis =h without interrupting."_

"_No promises."_

"_Promise you'll try?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Think about trying?"_

"_Sure. I promise I will think about trying not to interrupt you."_

"_Okay, so here goes. Leah, I love you. It has nothing to do with an imprint. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, funny person on the face of the Earth. I know you're worried I'll leave you, but I won't. imprint or no imprint, I love you more than anyone, or anything, else in the world. You are everything to me. You are more than everything to me, because without you, there is less than nothing. Life without you would be hell."_

_I looked at him. Every cell in my body was screaming Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! _and I was fighting the urge to cry. But somehow, there was this one little voice in my head, louder than everything else, that said, _he can't promise that. Sam said the same thing. He lies._

"Jake," I whispered. "I love you, too." His face turned hopeful, and more than I hated what I was about to do, or what I was going to do that night, I hated myself for what I was about to say. "But I can't do this."

And I got up and ran out of the restaurant. And I ran all the way back to La Push. And once I was there, tears streaming down my face, I ran into Cassie's room.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

She nodded. She knew what I meant. "I kinda figured…" she let the sentence trail off, and gestured to her packed bag. I hugged her, then went to pack my stuff.

-

-

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked me. It was 2:30 in the morning. We'd been driving for four ad a half hours, and Samantha and Haley were asleep in the back seat.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "Somewhere far enough away."

She looked out her window. "I'm going to miss this place," she said.

"We'll come back," I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Someday," we whispered at the same time.

-

-

**Okay, I know that seems like a horrible place to end it, but I really felt that this was some major closure in their lives, and they needed an official ending before a new beginning in the sequel, okay? Please still review, as reviews will help me start the next story faster! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	21. SEQUEL!

**Ok, here's to all my faithful fans! I love you all so much! You guys freaking rock! And so, since you love it sooooo much, you get a sequel! YAYZ! Ok, it's going to be called, DUN DUN DUN:**

**PIECE BY PIECE**

**by LadyBugGirl**

**YAY!**

**Ok, here's the summary, a sneak-peak, sort of:**

**Leah's been living with Cassie for a couple months now, when she gets a phone call from her mother. She's getting married, and more than anything, she wants her daughter to be her Maid of Honor. How can she refuse? She doesn't. She swallows her pride, and goes back to La Push. Back to Jacob. Back to her best and worst memories.**

**And here's the real sneak-peak!**

-

-

-

"Why not!?? Cassie practically yelled at me.

"Because I can't go back there."

"Well, why _not_!?"

"Um, hello, I left Jake at a restaurant after I tore his heart out to save mine. Not to mention I could be facing a custody battle for Samantha. And the wolf thing!" I had to tell my best-friend and roommate I was a werewolf. It would be too hard not to, even though I hadn't phased since I left La Push.

"Remind me again, why did you leave Jake?"

"What would happen when he imprints? What if he's already imprinted?"

"He loves you!"

"He thought he did. But the universe thought different."

"Leah?"

"Yeah."

"Go! I'll come with you! I made friends with the pack when we were there! And Emily will want to see you! Go be your mom's Maid of Honor."

"You really think that's best?"

"More than I think that you should never eat flavored lip balm."

-

-

-

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
